Second Chances V2 Locations
This blocky island was once home to a thriving mining operation, extracting minerals rare enough to merit such a long journey. In the late 1970s, however, a series of accidents coupled with advances in technology rendered the island's exports obsolete, and it was soon abandoned. Much in the way of structures and equipment was simply left where it lay, and in the decades since, nature has edged back in on those areas once claimed by the miners. The island has seen its water systems restored to some degree, and it has been wired for surveillance by Danya's terrorists, but there is no electricity accessible to students and there's a real air of dilapidation around those buildings that remain. The Shipping Yard The shipping yard, found in the southwestern part of the island, is a maze of docks and colorful containers that has remained largely unchanged since the island was abandoned, aside from accumulating more rust. Once a major hub of activity on the island, the shipping yard will soon see action once more, though likely of a far more lethal sort than in its active life. Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 6 Threads in Chronological Order: *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium. (Everett Taylor, Scarlett McAfee, Michael Crowe, Blaine Eno, Keiji Tanaka, Damion Castillo, Theodore Fletcher, James Mulzet) *At Every Occasion, I'll Be Ready For The Funeral (Damion Castillo) *She's the girl from the video? (Tina Luz, Kitty Gittschall) *Paper By Paper (Scarlett McAfee) *Light The Fire (Scarlett McAfee) Bodies: :Damion Castillo (Somewhere among the crates, knee shattered, shallow stab wounds in torso, and collar detonated) The Scorched Ruin To the south of the mess hall lies the ruins of what must have once been some form of barracks or living facility.The building, however, has been gutted by fire, leaving only ashes and blackened timber—the result of improper safety precautions in storage of explosives that eventually led to the abandonment of the entire island as an unsafe workplace. The building was clearly rather large, with the wreckage indicating a number of distinct rooms. The entire place is quietly ominous,a situation not helped by the fact that the layout of the ruins makes it impossible to keep an eye on the entirety of the surroundings at once. Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 6 Threads in Chronological Order: *Rebuild (Kitty Gittschall, Sebastien Bellamy, Aaron Chalmers) *The Noose of Time (Clio Gabriella, Adonis Alba, Lance Adams, Keiji Tanaka) *It's a—wait, hang on a sec... (Keiji Tanaka) *Oh, come on! (Keiji Tanaka) *Good Morning, You Idiot (Adonis Alba) *Murder: Often a regrettable action. (Everett Taylor, Tina Luz, Zubin Wadia) *When There's Nothing Left to Burn, You Have to Set Yourself on Fire. (Everett Taylor, Scarlett McAfee, Tania Chell, Bunny Barlowe, Wendy Fischer) *To The Ashes Of Yesterday (Natalie Chauncey, Tina Luz) *Savior (Theodore Fletcher) *A Detour from God (Chuck Soileaux) Bodies: :Everett Taylor (Inside the ruin, multiple gunshot wounds in torso and head, head covered by a skirt) The Mess Hall A large, high-ceilinged building found north of the destroyed housing unit, the mess hall consists of two rooms. The first is a wide open space containing several long bench tables, bolted to the floor. The other is a spacious kitchen, as would be expected for a building that had to cater for a large number of miners. A large window between the two rooms once allowed food to be passed out as soon as it was ready, all the better to quickly sate the hunger of the workers after a long day. Danger Zone: Day 3 Threads in Chronological Order: *Lord of the Luz (Tina Luz, Bridgette Sommerfeld) *We died but we learned from dying (Blaine Eno, Tina Luz) *I'm Looking For a Place to Start, But Everything Feels So Different Now (Jonathan Lancer, Roy Benson, Dan Liu, Rachael Langdon, Wendy Fischer) *The Snakes of Ireland (Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz, Bunny Barlowe) *we won't dismiss this sickness huffs our brain (Tina Luz, Katarina Konipaski) *Now Wait, Wait, Wait for Me, Please Hang Around. I'll See You When I Fall Asleep (Roy Benson, Dan Liu, Jonathan Lancer) *The Toilet Paper King (Chuck Soileaux) *Having Fun With It (Chuck Soileaux) *falling in love with mp3's (Content Warning) (Tina Luz) Bodies: :Brigid Paxton (Laying inside the mess hall, gunshot wounds to foot and chest) Isolated Cabin In a remote section in the northwest portion of the island are several grassy hills, overlooking much of the area around them. A trail leading up a slope of one of the smaller hills leads to an isolated hillside cabin in the middle of nowhere. The area around the home is surrounded by a small wooden fence. The property contains the wooden cabin itself and a smaller outhouse. Many overgrown bushes and large trees also surround the area around the hills. The cabin appears older than most of the mining-related buildings, but is actually in somewhat better shape, having been refurbished into a foreman's dwelling and then stripped less carefully as the mining company departed. Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 7 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Meanwhile, On The Nation's Favourite Reality Show... (Maxwell Lombardi) *A Pity Sight for the Magpie (Maxwell Lombardi, Daniel Whitten, Brandon Baxter, Yasmin Carrol, Katarina Konipaski, Natali Greer, Kyran Dean) *shallow breaths (Rachael Langdon, Blaine Eno) *The Keeper of the Inside (Daniel Whitten) *Crawl, Into The Nothing (Natalie Chauncey) *Hoping to Catch a Break (Yumi Nunes, Ramona Shirley, Felicia LaChapelle, Maxwell Lombardi, Zubin Wadia, Saachi Nidal) *The Bad Bitches Club (Saachi Nidal, Miranda Millers, Bunny Barlowe, Wendy Fischer) Bodies: :Zubin Wadia (Inside the outhouse, wrapped in a blanket, collar detonated) :Ramona Shirley (With Zubin, stab wound to stomach and head split open, thumb and index finger of her right hand missing) The Tunnels The tunnels, leftovers from the failed mining experiment on the island, are rather simple in their construction, with their main branches leading into the quarry and heading out towards the isolated cabin. While the entrance from the quarry is still clear, the entrance from the cabin is overgrown with thick foliage. It is hard to breathe and almost impossible to see without a light source down in the mines. These tunnels stretch all throughout the northern and western parts of the island, allowing access at several points in the coastal woods and near the beach. Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 6 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Second Impressions (Vincent Holway, Lance Adams, Damion Castillo, James Mulzet) *Kid Blackheart (Kris Hartmann) *The Sickness Unto Death (Soren Rosendahl, Tessa Blackridge) *There's No Die in Team (Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland) *Á×´Â ³²ÀÚ °È±âÀÇ »ó� (Blaine Eno, Rachael Langdon) *World 1-2 (Chuck Soileaux, Lance Adams) *Firestarter (Jasmine King) *Moonflower (Tina Luz) *Bad Guy (Maxwell Lombardi) *Now This Looks Like A Job For Me, So Everybody... Just Follow Me (Maxwell Lombardi, Michael Crowe, Ramona Shirley, Felicia LaChapelle, Zubin Wadia) *My Home In The Cold Dark (Natalie Chauncey) *Ignorance In Blood, Confirmation In Lead (Katarina Konipaski, Clair Belvedere) *The Lone Gunman (Cody Jenkins, Sarah Miller) *swear i heard the angels cry, pray to god no more may die (Daniel Whitten, Maxwell Lombardi) *The Left Eye of the Smiley (Chuck Soileaux) *Brandone (Ft. DJ KILLJI) (Keiji Tanaka, Brandon Baxter) Bodies: :Clair Belvedere (Slumped against a tunnel wall, multiple gunshot wounds) :Brandon Baxter (Somewhere in the tunnels, throat slit) :Keiji Tanaka (Near a tunnel entrance, collar detonated) Coastal Woods These are the woods on the island’s northern coast. The trees run nearly all the way to the sea, allowing only a thin stretch of beach, which disappears altogether depending on the tide. The trees here are largely coniferous, and are in good health, bolstered by a number of wet years and their proximity to the ocean. These woods are largely fairly dense, though clearings are abundant and comparatively-sparse undergrowth leaves them fairly easy to traverse. Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 7 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Fear and Fury (Yumi Nunes, Adonis Alba) *Pet Sematary (Jasmine King) *Under the Sycamore Trees (Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz, Jasmine King, Blaine Eno) *Septic (Kris Hartmann, Natali Greer, Adonis Alba, Kyran Dean, Tina Luz) *Victim, Victim, Honey You're My Fifth One (Katarina Konipaski, Rachael Langdon, Blaine Eno) *It's Not a New Wave, It's Just You and Me (Sophie McDowell, Jeanette Buendia) *It's a Map! (Keiji Tanaka) *I'm Dracula Bitch (Katarina Konipaski, Yasmin Carrol) *Earth Sky From Venus (Natalie Chauncey, Cody Jenkins, Clair Belvedere) *I Jumped Out and I Pranked Him To Death with a Tire Iron (Miranda Millers, Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz) *A Reaper's Theorem On The Dead And Dying (Katarina Konipaski) *Roughing the Passer (Brandon Baxter) *I'll Be The Actress Starring In Your Bad Dreams (Miranda Millers) *Little Fires Everywhere (Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz, Jasmine King) *waste of words(Rachael Langdon, Roy Benson, Jonathan Lancer, Dan Liu, Irene Djezari) *It's a butterfly whose wings span the world (Sophie McDowell, Clio Gabriella, James Mulzet) *Destination is Unknown (Scarlett McAfee) *Die Hand Die Verletzt (Cody Jenkins, Natali Greer, Kyran Dean, Miranda Millers, Saachi Nidal, Tina Luz) *Hero? But I'm a Kid Like Everyone Else (Kyran Dean, Tina Luz, Miranda Millers, Saachi Nidal) *Flotsam and Jetsam (Soren Rosendahl) Bodies: : Jeanette Buendia (Laying on her back somewhere in the woods, holding a bouquet and face covered with a bandanna, gunshot wound through her arm and handprints around her neck) :Yasmin Carrol (On the edge of the woods just out of sight of the isolated cabin, multiple gunshot wounds in torso, legs, and head. Upper body covered by a bloodstained football jersey) :Jasmine King (Somewhere in the woods, chest and head crushed) :Clio Gabriella (Near Jeanette, laid on her back, head surrounded by a structure of branches, holding a bouquet, back of skull bashed in) :Natali Greer (A charred corpse somewhere in the woods, gunshot wound to the abdomen) The Parish The parish is set somewhat apart from the ruins of the main dwelling, and takes the form of a non-denominational chapel. Designed in a classic configuration with several rows of pews facing a raised stage, it nonetheless doesn't boast any traditional religious icons out in the open. Cupboards and closets contain an assortment of bibles, crucifixes, copies of the Torah, and other items of worship... as well as a few bottles of a particularly good rum stashed behind the pulpit. For some miners, alcohol held more sway than God. Danger Zone: Day 6 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *PokeStop (Felicia LaChapelle, Yumi Nunes, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Ramona Shirley, Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland) *Myopia (Kris Hartmann, Brandon Baxter, Daniel Whitten, Tina Luz, Keiji Tanaka) *La vulgarité de l'escalier (Chuck Soileaux) *The Whole Enchilada (Michael Crowe, Chuck Soileaux, Natali Greer, Kyran Dean, Scarlett McAfee) *One Sided Smile (Kyran Dean) *Gonna Miss Me By My Walk... Miss Me By My Talk, Oh (Kyran Dean, Chuck Soileaux, Michael Crowe, Scarlett McAfee) Bodies: : Lyndi Thibodeaux (Laying face-down in a bed of flowers outside the parish, head split open) The Cliffs These cliffs, spanning the eastern edge of the island, form its highest point. The only nod towards safety from the jagged rocks below comes in the form of a high chain link fence, which has rusted and weakened over the years; this part of the island was rarely visited by the miners, as the crumbling cliffs held no valuable ores. Danger Zone: '''Day 6 (Permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads in Chronological Order: *Sad Tunes (Aria Samuels, Adonis Alba, Rachael Langdon) *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? (Maxwell Lombardi, Sarah Miller, Brandon Baxter, Paris Ardennes, Aria Samuels, Jasmine King, Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz) *Tragic Solo (Aria Samuels) *Perilous Prelude (Aria Samuels, Natali Greer) *Dreamcatcher (Jasmine King) *Yours Truly, 2095 (Michael Crowe) *Asleep Or Awake, I Will Never Part With My Dream (Irene Djezari) *A Chuckpost (Chuck Soileaux) *Final Requiem (Aria Samuels, Natali Greer) *Instructions Unclear (Tania Chell, Scarlett McAfee) *no (Katarina Konipaski) *The Cape of No Hope (Natali Greer) *I Hope You Find Your Peace Falling on Your Knees (Sophie McDowell, James Mulzet) *Shoulda Just Stayed In Bed, To Be Honest. (Christopher Schwartz) Bodies: :Paris Ardennes (In a watery grave beneath the cliffs) :Aria Samuels (Somewhere along the cliffs, gunshot wound to the head) :Tania Chell (Somewhere along the cliffs, stabbed through one eye) :Christopher Schwartz (In a watery grave beneath the cliffs) The Lighthouse Situated at the southeastern point of the island stands the lighthouse. Midway up the cliffs, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter or comfort, but a climb to the top of the spiral stairs reveals a telescope positioned next to the light which would allow one to see all the way to the isolated cabin at the opposite side of the island. Danger Zone: Day 4 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Dagon (Eris Marquis, Alice Gilman, Katarina Konipaski, Irene Djezari, Keiji Tanaka) *The Ballad of Lance and Blaine (Lance Adams, Blaine Eno) *Erewhon (Eris Marquis, Katarina Konipaski, Alice Gilman, Irene Djezari) *When the Wizard Gets to Me, I'm Asking for a Smaller Heart (Alice Gilman) *We Know Who Our Enemies Are (Alice Gilman, Chuck Soileaux, Saachi Nidal) *I Never Said That I Was Brave (Alice Gilman, Katarina Konipaski) Bodies :Eris Marquis (In a watery grave below the lighthouse cliffs, gunshot wounds to legs and head) :Alice Gilman (Sprawled on the lighthouse steps, gunshot wounds to legs and torso) The Quarry Once upon a time, the quarry, located in the island's western side, was the source of almost all human activity on the island. Now, the large, jagged rock formation stands as a monument to the abandoned aspirations of the miners. A large portion of it has been cleared, and the face is climbable. There are lots of indentations along the face from dynamite blasts and other mining activity, some of which terminate a few yards in and others of which continue far deeper, even in some cases connecting with the tunnels Danger Zone: Day 7 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Fearful Symmetry (Cody Jenkins, Clair Belvedere, Lance Adams) *an initial stain of color painted on a ground (Blaine Eno, Rachael Langdon) *Anathema (Kris Hartmann) *Viremia (Kris Hartmann, Sophie McDowell, Katarina Konipaski) *Void of Course (Sebastien Bellamy, Kitty Gittschall) *It's Kind of Like a Wasteland (Adonis Alba, Kyran Dean, Jason Andrews, Clio Gabriella) *The Use of Common Sense is Secured (Sarah Miller, Bunny Barlowe, Cody Jenkins) *Wicked Grin (Michael Crowe) *ce n'est pas réel (Katarina Konipaski) *You Got Me Burnin' (Michael Crowe, Katarina Konipaski) *Retrograde (Kitty Gittschall) *Did you really think I'd fall to my knees just to pray for some sweet simplicity? (Irene Djezari, Roy Benson) Bodies: :Sarah Miller (Laying in the quarry pit, gunshot wound to chest) :Roy Benson (Laying near the rock formation, hands crossed over his chest, spear wound in torso) The Tar Pits These bubbling, oozing black pools found on the island's north-eastern side have a sinister appearance. Largely avoided by the miners, the tar pits are found in a grassy expanse of land with a few signs posted containing warnings; over the years, sunlight and rain has worn and corroded some of these signs almost but not quite to the point of unreadability. The biggest pits are obvious at a glance, but smaller patches or tar sometimes burst through the surface unexpectedly, and a number are hidden beneath underbrush. What cannot be mistaken, however, is the strong odor of tar which permeates the whole area. Threads in Chronological Order: *The Land of Shadow (Soren Rosendahl, Jason Andrews, Paris Ardennes, Aria Samuels) *Anger, Violence, and All That Nasty Stuff (Adonis Alba, Katarina Konipaski, Kasumi White) *hOLE In eArHt swaLowS GiRL wHoLE [NSFL] (Vincent Holway, Kasumi White, Wendy Fischer, Katarina Konipaski) *Cursed are the ones who can't abide. (Kasumi White, Wendy Fischer, Bridgette Sommerfeld) *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick (Kitty Gittschall, Sebastien Bellamy, Kasumi White, Miranda Millers, Sarah Miller, Scarlett McAfee, Wendy Fischer) *Carp Diem (Wendy Fischer, Theodore Fletcher, Irene Djezari, Yumi Nunes, Felicia LaChapelle, James Mulzet, Sophie McDowell) *Move Along Nothing To See Here (Michael Crowe) *There and Back Again (Soren Rosendahl) Bodies: : Vincent Holway (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight) : Bridgette Sommerfeld (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight save for her not-sinking boots) : Kasumi White (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight) : Sebastien Bellamy (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight, gunshot wound to the head) : Felicia LaChapelle (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight) : Sophie McDowell (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight) : James Mulzet (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight, torso pierced with a harpoon) : Yumi Nunes (Sunken into a tar pit, out of sight, gunshot wound to the head) The Old Warehouse A large, old warehouse found between the mess hall and the parish. The corners are covered with cobwebs, and there are a few cracks in the floor showing its age. Mostly emptied of the ores it once held, the warehouse does still contain a table, chairs, assorted empty boxes, nets, and a number of corroded tools. Danger Zone: Day 6 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Looking Out for Number One (Jay Harland, Saachi Nidal, Kyran Dean) *Say it with Firecrackers! (Scarlett McAfee, Everett Taylor, Michael Crowe, Sebastien Bellamy, Kitty Gittschall, Aaron Chalmers) *Surgeon Simulator 2017 (Michael Crowe, Blaine Eno, Simon Leroy) *Connect / Disconnect (Kyran Dean, Adonis Alba, Sarah Miller) *she lit the bridge and burned it (Tina Luz, Natalie Chauncey, Natali Greer, Tania Chell) *Evil (Kris Hartmann, Keiji Tanaka, Rachael Langdon) *The Activity of Inactivity (Michael Crowe, Kyran Dean) *Life Has Many Doors Ed-Boy! (Michael Crowe) *Me Eyes Want a Change (Chuck Soileaux) Bodies: : Aaron Chalmers (Burnt corpse piled in the middle of the warehouse) : Blaine Eno (Burnt corpse piled in the middle of the warehouse) : Simon Leroy (Burnt corpse piled in the middle of the warehouse) The Field of Flowers An open field, filled to the brim with flowers of every size, shape, and color, lies along the island's western coast beyond the quarry. It's truly a beautiful sight, created by a combination of fertile soil, ample moisture, and a number of species of flower imported by the miners thriving due to fortuitous evolutionary advantages over the local flora. Bees and butterflies are common sights in this area, busily collecting pollen and nutrients Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 5 Threads in Chronological Order: *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar (Clio Gabriella, Theodore Fletcher, Bridgette Sommerfeld, Kris Hartmann, Panya Bishara, Wendy Fischer) *ÐǮȝ ꟼ cᵙ⏚Ș (Rachael Langdon, Blaine Eno) *It's a Nap! (Keiji Tanaka) *When The Dust Settles (Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland) *Falling Back To The Earth (Clio Gabriella, Scarlett McAfee, Yumi Nunes, Jason Andrews) *Why don't you have wings to fly with like the swallow so proud and free? (Sophie McDowell, Clio Gabriella) *Wendy Fischer Want Pants, Too! (Wendy Fischer, Scarlett McAfee) *We're Runnin' Right Back, Here We Go Again (Maxwell Lombardi, Daniel Whitten, Kris Hartmann, Kitty Gittschall) Bodies: :Panya Bishara (Laying somewhere in the field, stab wound in neck, being consumed by butterflies) The Showers Downhill from the burned-out ruin, the showers are exactly as their name would suggest. The room is, in essence, a large bathroom facility with an open shower area. It's a sheltered place to rest, but the lone door in the front of the building makes it an easy location to get cornered in. The water, drawn from a well or the rain and collected in a cistern, actually still works here. Danger Zone: Day 5 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Oh Man, Not THIS Again? (Natali Greer, Simon Leroy, Blaine Eno, Amanda White) *wAtCH thIS giRl gEt SokAiNg wET (Amanda White, Jason Andrews, Rachael Langdon, Blaine Eno, Tina Luz) *Or Te! (Bunny Barlowe, Tessa Blackridge, Soren Rosendahl) *Bread And Cirruses (Natalie Chauncey, Kitty Gittschall) Bodies: :Amanda White (Curled up in a cubicle, slight bruising around head) :Tessa Blackridge (In a corner of the main shower area, gunshot wound to chest) The Ravine Splitting the cliffs and complicating the approach to the lighthouse from the northern side of the island is the ravine, which cuts into the island, a deep valley with ocean at its bottom, especially during high tide. A large rope-bridge swings dangerously across the middle of the valley on that lighthouse path, though it has been worn and neglected over the years. Danger Zone: '''Day 6 (Permanent Danger Zone) '''Threads in Chronological Order: *The Ballad of Richard and Will (William Lohman, Richard Ormsby) *Red or Dead (Miranda Millers, Zubin Wadia, Nate Chauncey, Michael Maxwell) *It's a Gap! (Keiji Tanaka) *Lonely Rivers Flow To The Sea (Natali Greer, Kyran Dean) *he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts (Jasmine King, Lance Adams, Chuck Soileaux, Sophie McDowell) *She Wondered If There's A Way Out Of The Blue (Natali Greer) *We're Mostly Made of Water (Kyran Dean, Adonis Alba, Michael Crowe, Jason Andrews, Saachi Nidal, Chuck Soileaux, Natali Greer) *That's So Ravine (Christopher Schwartz, Soren Rosendahl) *No Such Way To Say Goodbye (Natalie Chauncey) *This is The Age That You Start Losing Friends (Kyran Dean) Bodies: :Richard Ormsby (Washed out to sea, neck broken) :William Lohman (Washed out to sea) :Lance Adams (Washed out to sea, gunshot wound to chest) :Jason Andrews (Near some bushes, stab wounds through back and torso) :Natalie Chauncey (At the bottom of the ravine, fall injuries) The Lake Ice cold and deep enough to lose your depth easily, swimming here is not recommended. Just a little north of the inhabited areas, it's clear from the decayed boat shed built on its edge that the lake was once used for fishing, likely by miners in their off hours. There are even a number of small rowing boats present, though the majority of them are rotted to the point of being unusable. Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 7 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in Chronological Order: *Princess Aquapussy (Sophie McDowell, Jeanette Buendia, Bunny Barlowe, Tania Chell, Wendy Fischer, Simon Leroy) *Two is Better Than One (Saachi Nidal, Jay Harland, Michael Maxwell, Katarina Konipaski) *That Sound is Your Soul Stirring (Yumi Nunes, Soren Rosendahl, Tessa Blackridge) *The Gun Goes Click (Yumi Nunes) *David and Goliath (Saachi Nidal, Adonis Alba) *Pool 2278 (Christopher Schwartz) *Video Game Violence (Miranda Millers) *Shoulder of Orion (Chuck Soileaux, Scarlett McAfee, Michael Crowe, Kyran Dean, Miranda Millers, Katarina Konipaski, Wendy Fischer, Saachi Nidal) *Pacifist Ending (Theodore Fletcher) *Don't Trust the Cute Blondes (Wendy Fischer) *The Chuck Republic (Chuck Soileaux) Bodies: :Michael Maxwell (In one of the decrepit boats, head split open) :Jay Harland (In a boat near Michael, gunshot wounds in leg, groin, and stomach, and neck cut open) :Adonis Alba (Laying near the boats, stab wounds through torso and head split open) :Theodore Fletcher (In a watery grave at the bottom of the lake) Category:Second Chances